clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
Like many other games, Clicker Heroes has a few Easter eggs (or references) to come across while playing. Here is a list of the ones that have been found so far: Heroes * Cid, the helpful adventurer could possibly refer to Sid, an unhelpful sloth in the movie Ice Age, or it may refer to n almost every game and assists the team in their quest, or even to "Cid Campeador", the otherwise real but made legendary national hero of Castile (medieval Spain). or even Cid from final fantasy.. * All the new heroes (Dread Knight up), as of 0.17, are a poke at the Power Rangers * Alabaster '''can refer to 2 minerals, Gypsum and Calcium. Both can be white. * '''Atlas was the leader of the sons of the Titans during the Clash of the Titans. He was punished by Zeus to hold up the sky. * Bobby, Bounty Hunter is a reference to the bounty hunter, Boba Fett from the Star Wars''' series, or '''Bobby from the Supernatural series. * Betty Clicker is a reference to Betty Crocker. * Referi Jerator sounds like "refrigerator", fitting his Ice Wizard theme. * Broyle Lindeoven sounds like "broil in the oven", fitting his Fire Wizard theme. * Gilded Ivan, The Drunken Brawler's glove is a Bleeb from Cloudstone, another game by Playsaurus. * Grant, The General is a possible reference to Ulysses S. Grant American Civil War general and 18th President of the United States * King Midas is a character in Greek mythology, who possessed the power to turn whatever he touched into gold. His ability, Golden Plane, is possibly a reference to the character Gilgamesh's "Gate of Babylon" ability in the Fate series. * Amenhotep is a reference to Amenhotep I, II, II, who all are pharaohs that reigned in Egypt. * Leon 'is a reference to the cowardly lion in ''The Wizard of Oz. * '''Orntchya Gladeye, Didensy Banana. The name is the punchline of an old joke. "Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" * Terra's name means Earth in Latin, Italian and Portuguese (also "land"). * Phthalo '''is named after phthalo green, a synthetic green pigment used in paints; this is fitting for Phthalo's Green Ranger theme. Ancients * '''Argaiv, Ancient of Enhancement, is "viagra" spelled backward. * Atman, Ancient of Souls, refers to the Ātman, the soul/self in Hindu philosophy. * Berserker, Ancient of Rage, refers to the Nordic berserkers and their powerful battle-rage. * Bhaal, Ancient of Murder, is a reference from the tabletop RPG, Forgotten Realms, where a deity of the same name is known as the Lord of Murder. He is also referenced in the CRPG series Baldur's Gate as the protagonist's father. * Bubos, Ancient of Diseases, is a reference to the Bubonic plague. * Chawedo, Ancient of Agitation, may be a reference to a document entirely in anagram: "Chawedo Nujine", as this anagram is one to make most minds spin as it relates to no known language. * Chronos, Ancient of Time, is a reference to the Greek personification of Time (not to be confused with the Titan Kronos). May also refer to the game Chrono Trigger, the plot of which focuses around Time Travel. * Dogcog, Ancient of Thrift is a play off the alias of one of the developers, Doogog, to describe his cheapness. * Dora, Ancient of Discovery is a reference to the children's TV show, Dora the Explorer. * Energon, Ancient of Battery Life, could either be a reference to Energizer batteries or, more likely, to the fictional life energy of the Transformers. * Fortuna, Ancient of Chance, refers to the goddess of luck in Roman mythology. * Fragsworth, Ancient of Wrath, is simply the pseudonym of one of the game's creators. * Hecatoncheir, Ancient of Wallops, comes from the Greek word '' Hekatonkheires'' which means "one hundred hands". In Greek mythology, they were giants said to "each have a hundred hands and fifty heads". * Iris, Ancient of Vision, refers to the Iris layer of the eye that dilates based on light in the environment and gives the eye its color. * Juggernaut, Ancient of Momentum, may refer to the definition, a huge, powerful, and overwhelming force, or the character in the Marvel X-Men comic series. * Khrysos, Ancient of Inheritance, appears to be derived from Chrysus, a spirit of gold in Greek mythology. * Kleptos, Ancient of Thieves, comes from the Greek kleptos, meaning thief (which also gives us Kleptomania). * Kumawakamaru, Ancient of Shadows, is likely a reference to Hino Kumawaka, née Kumawaka-maru, who was most known for avenging his father by killing a lay monk while the monk was sleeping. The "-maru" part of the name may also be a reference to the character Shikamaru, who can manipulate shadows, from the anime Naruto. * Libertas, Ancient of Freedom, a Latin word for "liberty", refers to the Roman goddess of political liberty, separating the free from the enslaved. * Mammon, Ancient of Greed, represents greed, often personified as a deity or demon (one of the seven princes of Hell). Comes from the Aramaic word for "riches/money". * Mimzee, Ancient of Riches, may be a reference to the movie, The Last Mimzy. Also has a reference to the Dota 2 caster and streamer Sheever in her description text "Earn real Money!". * Morgulis, Ancient of Death, is a reference to George R.R. Martin's book, A Song of Ice and Fire. The Faceless Men, an order of assassins, say "Valar Morghulis," a common greeting meaning "all men must die" in High Valyrian. * Pluto, Ancient of Wealth refers to the Roman god of wealth, Plutus (often confused/assimilated with Pluto, god of the Underworld), from which we get the term "plutocracy". * Revolc, Ancient of Luck is "clover" spelled backward. This references four-leaf clovers, which are symbols of luck. * Siyalatas, Ancient of Abandon, when pronounced, sounds like "See-ya-lata". See you later means to leave or abandon, and leave to idle. * Sniperino, Ancient of Accuracy, is a reference to the word "sniper", a skilled military shooter that spots and picks off enemy soldiers from a concealed place. The "-ino" part may be a reference to a Twitch trend, where many words are ended this way in a comical way (ex: copierino pasterino), used by the personality, Kripparrian. * Solomon, Ancient of Wisdom, is a reference to the biblical king Solomon the wise of ancient Israel. * Thusia, Ancient of Vaults, a Greek word meaning "sacrifice". * Vaagur, Ancient of Impatience is named after Reddit user Vaagur, who often made posts asking about the release date of Version 0.12. Relics Several of the Relics can be seen on the heroes themselves. * The Onslaught sword is carried by a gilded Grant * The Crimson Edge sword is carried by Grant * The Cloud Edge sword is carried by Mercedes * The Needler sword is carried by Orntchya Gladeye * The Mantastyle sword is carried by a gilded Sir George * The Praetor Guard helm is worn by Grant, though it is a different color * The Beast Lid helm is worn by Bobby * The Tundra Topper helm is worn by a gilded Bobby Centennial Bosses * Omeet is a reference to the League of Legends champion Teemo, a tiny yordle that is hated throughout the lands because of his ultimate skill. Omeet's name backwards spells Teemo. * Woodchip, the Rodent is a reference to Splinter, the teacher of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The achievement description says "he used to be a Kung Fu master, but really let himself go. Probably one too many pizzas". * Doppler, the Robot, is a reference to Doppler radar. * Rashon, the Duke is reference to Roshan from the game DotA. The achievement description references the team killing Roshan in order to get the prized Aegis of the Immortal, which grants the holder an extra life. * The Dark Wizard is an enemy called the "Dragon Rider" from the Playsaurus game, Cloudstone. The achievement description mentions that he is "a legendary boss from another realm". * Tako is Japanese for "octopus". * Lagomorph of Caerbannog is a reference to the "Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog" from the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Lagomorph being the taxonomic order that rabbits belong to. The 108 Hero Souls rewarded by this boss may also be a reference to the Suikoden game series. Miscellaneous * Secret "Kappa" Boss: When reaching a boss level, there is a chance that instead of spawning the normal boss for that level, it will spawn this "Kappa" boss instead. It is a Turtloid Warlock enemy with the twitch.tv "Kappa" emote on its face. * Shift/Ctrl/Z/Q click on an enemy results in sayings such as NOPE, U LOSE, LOL, CRITICAL MISS, NICE TRY, MAYBE NEXT TIME and ZERO DAMAGE. This is because pressing one of these buttons while leveling a hero will level it 10/25/100/Max times. Some players assumed that maybe if they shift clicked an enemy, it would simulate 10 clicks. * If you start a new game, you can see a secret boss on some secret level for 1/10 of a second - Megatron Ultralisk Oltrus. "Megatron" appears to be from the Transformers series, "Ultralisk" appears to be from the StarCraft game series, and "Oltrus" may also be a misspelling of "Ultrus" from the game Dragon Quest VIII. "Ultrus" may also be a misspelling of "Ultros", who is a recurring octopus character in the Final Fantasy game series. * Catra - A reoccurring monster in the game, quite possibly a reference to the cat woman character Felicia from the game Darkstalkers. Category:Clicker Heroes